Piezoelectric drive systems based on stick-slip are known from EP823738B1 or EP1894258B1. Piezoelectric drive systems based on block-and-slide principles are known from EP1310038B1 or WO1993019494A1. Using such drives makes it possible to convert the microscopic stroke of a piezo ceramic into a macroscopic movement by repeated actuation. In this connection, stick-slip-based drives (stick-slip drives) are distinguished in particular by their particularly simple design, which makes it possible to produce cost-effective and space-saving positioning systems. These systems have travelling distances of several centimetres with position resolutions in the nanometre range. Applications for these systems are found in particular in research (sample positioning in a vacuum or at cryogenic temperature).
In the vacuum and cryogenic temperature range, conventional stick-slip drives in particular have a particularly pronounced disadvantage compared with block-and-slide mechanisms. The reason for this particular disadvantage is the fact that the adhesion coefficients and the coefficients of sliding friction of all of the material pairings used hitherto in stick-slip technology are heavily dependent on the particular environmental conditions. In particular in combination with the reduction in the piezomechanical conversion constant at low temperatures, this leads to a rapid decrease in power of the drive unit, corresponding to a loss of power up to a factor of 5 depending on ambient conditions. Although stick-slip positioning systems can be adapted in terms of their contact forces between drive element and friction surface for these specific environmental conditions, this methodology does not represent a satisfactory solution either. Although the positioning unit can be adapted to the target conditions by the modifications mentioned, under ambient conditions the holding forces are then so great, however, that the stick-slip principle can no longer be performed since it is no longer possible, in particular, to overcome the static friction. It is therefore not possible to achieve an unrestricted use under different environmental conditions.